The invention relates to a telecommunication station comprising reproducing means and blocking means for blocking incoming calls.
Such a telecommunication station is, for example, the SOPHO-SET S375(D) business telephone by Philips. This telephone has various facilities for blocking calls and diverting calls, as required, such as "follow me" and "do not disturb" facilities. These facilities are described on pages 48 and 49 of the Sopho-Set S375(D) User Guide, published by Philips Communication Systems, Hilversum, The Netherlands, November 1990. "Follow me" is a facility by which the user can block and divert all incoming calls to a number to be indicated by him. "Do not disturb" is a facility by which the user simply blocks all incoming calls.
The "do not disturb" and "follow me" facilities do not enable the user to block specific incoming calls and not to block others.